Picturesque
by Pineapple55
Summary: Kaidan reflects back on the time he and Shepard spent together before the final battle with the Reapers. Shepard finds him and the two men indulge in more than just shared memories. Post ME3


Just a small porny Kaidan/mShepard one-shot since I was determined to write and post something today. I've loved the idea of this pairing since Eden Prime. XD Just finished my first playthrough (synthesis ending) of the series, it was quite the journey. Slight divergence from canon. Oh, and Shepard bottoms. His name is Cal. Enjoy

my usual warnings: gay male relations, explicit sex, pwp

* * *

_Picturesque_

Kaidan stared at a picture of him and Shepard. He remembered the day it was taken. It was years ago, back when they were still Lieutenant and Commander, after Eden Prime and before they defeated Sovereign. The two men had no idea at that time that a future battle larger than anything they'd ever fought lurked around the corner.

The fight against the Reapers.

That was over two years ago.

The whole galaxy was still in a state of recovery but with the help of the newly synthesised Reapers, it'd been going quicker than anyone imagined. Things were far from over but for the first time in years, the future didn't look so bleak.

He focused on the picture once more. He stared at Shepard's emerald green eyes, his dark brown hair he'd run his fingers through often, his bright smile. Back in London, Kaidan told him he regretted few things in his life. But one of them involved waiting so long to tell Shepard how he felt. Often he wished they would've become lovers early on, before the Reapers or Cerberus, before the war threatened to cut their short time together shorter. But he knew it was pointless to torture himself like that. Nothing could change the past, no matter how badly he yearned for it.

'You were a total tease, but I'm glad we have this time now,' Shepard used to joke back on the Normandy. But Kaidan knew he was grateful for their relationship.

He stood up and walked towards the glass doors that led to a balcony overlooking the city of Vancouver. Most signs of the invasion had been erased. He opened the doors, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He concentrated on the fresh air entering his lungs, of the sounds of a city bustling with life once more. Kaidan almost missed the soft patter of footsteps approaching.

"Hey," came the soft greeting in his ear.

"Hey, Cal," Kaidan murmured into the air with a smile.

Shepard's chin came to rest on his shoulder as they gazed at the city from their apartment. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just admiring the view. And...thinking." He placed his hands on top of the ones on his waist then answered the unspoken question. "About the past, on the Normandy...them finding you in that rubble." The hands around him tightened slightly.

Cal gave a lazy smirk, but a small sadness shimmered in his eyes. "I told you I'd be waiting for you. I'd have preferred to be a little more in the moment but you know how it goes."

Yeah, he did. When Shepard ordered the Normandy to pick him and Garrus up, Kaidan knew that was their final goodbye. He begged not to be left behind but Cal reminded him how much he loved him and had Garrus hold him back. And when they sped away from the Citadel to escape the blast from the Crucible, Kaidan knew he was gone. He didn't remember but Garrus had watched him for a moment before grabbing him and holding the man, trying to keep him anchored as he realised the Commander—his lover—was dead.

But an hour later, Admiral Hackett was on the comm telling the Normandy to return to London immediately. Joker had them on route in no time. The crew assumed he wanted them back to clean up, search for survivors, and kill any remaining hostiles that might still remain. But as they got closer and Kaidan asked the Admiral where they should go, Hackett told him to go to the makeshift clinic they had. As cliché as it was, Kaidan could feel his heart stop momentarily.

"C-Cal," he murmured.

"A group of soldiers found him in some of the rubble. He was injured pretty badly but...he's alive, Major."

"Oh, god...we'll be there soon."

And then the moment Kaidan saw him in that bed, bruised and barely breathing, but still alive...

Twice Cal had put him through this agony, and twice the Commander had cheated death. He'd end up giving Kaidan a heart attack before anything truly happened to him.

Kaidan was brought back to reality by Shepard's voice. "What was that?" he asked as he turned to finally face the man.

"I said I love you and it's going to take a lot more than a few silly Reapers to kill me."

The man chuckled at that. "Apparently so." He put his hand on the other man's face and kissed him a few seconds. "But really, let's stop testing out how much you can take."

"Will do, Major. Are you ready for tonight?"

"I've been looking forward to it for a long time."

They were going out tonight to meet the old crew. They hadn't all been together since shortly after the final battle. It was difficult arranging a time that everyone could make but the date was finally set for that night in Vancouver. The couple missed them all but understood everyone had their own duties to attend to after the war.

"Me too," Cal said. "Come on, let's go back inside."

They walked back in, Kaidan closing the doors behind him. His amber eyes glanced at the picture once again and Cal's gaze followed. A smile came to his lips. They'd been in a restaurant in the Citadel, one of the few times they could kick back and relax. The men were good friends at that point and the Commander already realized his attraction to the Lieutenant. There were no guns, no bulky armor to weigh them down as they ate and laughed together. An Asari was visiting each table, offering pictures with some fancy camera that printed photos out right there. After a couple drinks, Cal had no hesitations in moving close to the biotic and throwing an arm around his shoulders. Kaidan did the same and leaned his head close to the Commander's, a genuine smile on his face.

He was glad he managed to keep the photo safe all these years. He stared at it often during the two years Shepard was believed to be dead.

A hand grabbed his and he looked at the other soldier. Shepard smiled then leaned forward to kiss him. Kaidan's arms snaked around his waist before dragging him close. No matter how many times they had sex, it could never be enough for Kaidan. Thinking about the messy past just made him need to hold Cal close and never let go.

With great reluctance, he pulled his lips away. But it was only to grab Shepard's shirt and start lifting it over his head. He ran hands over that bared muscular chest a few moments before they continued stripping each other. It wasn't long before Kaidan had his lover lying on the couch nearly naked, mouths working passionately against each other. The major's free hand rubbed the bulge in Cal's black underwear. Shepard moved to spread his legs and hold Kaidan between strong thighs. He didn't want to let go but knew he'd eventually have to so the biotic could grab the lube kept in a very nearby drawer.

The amber eyed male pushed away the last barrier separating him from his lover's skin. His mouth attacked Shepard's while a hand wrapped around his already hard cock. Cal was eager as he squirmed his hips.

"Kaidan," he half-moaned, half-whined.

The sentinel loved seeing him like this. But he had a hard on of his own so he obliged him. A quick kiss then he sat up to fumble in the drawer next to the couch. Cal tossed his underwear to the floor in that time and Kaidan hurried to rid himself of his own. He popped the bottle open and rubbed some of the contents onto his hand. Then he returned to Shepard's embrace, only this time slick fingers were brushing the Commander's ass. The brunette gave a small groan as two digits worked their way inside him.

"You know, we might not have time for this," Kaidan teased. "We'll have to get ready soon." As he spoke, his fingers pushed and twisted deliciously.

"Goddamn it, Kay, if you stop I swear I will make you fuck me in the middle of that fucking bar!" Shepard panted.

Sometimes it was too easy to get Cal worked up. "You want everyone to watch how excited you are to bend over?" he rasped. "You want them to hear you beg for my cock? Is that what you want?" His fingers thrust in harder, deeper, stretching walls that were long used to this.

"Fuck yes!" Shepard cried. "Oh god, yes, fuck me." He clenched around Kaidan, hands gripping shoulders hard.

The black-haired man couldn't hold out any longer. Cal was too fucking sexy. He removed his fingers and grabbed his dick. He slid it along Shepard's hole a few times and revelled in the hands practically clawing at his back. Then he began the push until the brunette eagerly swallowed him. He bit his lip as he slid forward then they both moaned deeply when he was in fully.

Kaidan crashed their lips together as he began thrusting. Shepard had to break the kiss when his cock hit that particular spot inside him, he cried out.

"There!" he pleaded.

Kaidan complied. He quickened the pace, loving the tight heat that surrounded him. The pleasure spread throughout his body, residing in his bones as a pleasant warmth. The man below him panting out his name only raised him higher. He gazed down and found vibrant green eyes already looking at him. A smile briefly graced the commander's face before he bit his lip and closed his eyes in pleasure. He moved his hips as much as he could to meet Kaidan's. He absolutely loved the feeling of his lover moving inside him. And despite all his jokes and sarcasm, Shepard was so fucking happy to be here with Kaidan. He'd come back from the brink of death _twice_ and had never taken his time with the other man for granted.

"I love you," Cal breathed. His leg that wasn't propped on the back of the couch came to rest around Kaidan's waist.

"Love you too. Always," he returned.

Shepard wasn't sure he'd last much longer. Kaidan was thrusting into him just the way he liked. He moaned, the way Kaidan knew he unconsciously did when he was close. He kept up the same deep rhythm, his lips moving to suck the sensitive spot on the brunette's neck.

"God, yes! Kaidan!"

Shepard's body burned with pleasure as he clamped down on the other man's dick. His own cock spurted and he came on his own stomach. The biotic's face was still buried in the brunette's neck. Those muscles spasmed around him and he came deep inside his husband. Cal groaned at the feeling. Then a mouth was searching for his as they rode out the end of their orgasms.

Kaidan pulled back, his cock reluctantly leaving Cal's ass. The brunette lowered his legs and turned onto his side, allowing enough space for Kaidan to lay behind him. The major's arm wrapped around Shepard's torso as he kissed the back of his neck.

"Guess you were right," Kaidan said. "We had time after all."

"Ass," Cal muttered. "Although...I may just take you up on what you said before." He grinned wickedly at the idea of their crew watching in shock as Kaidan pushed him onto a table.

"I knew you'd like the idea."

"You know me well, Major." They laid in comfortable silence together for a few minutes before Cal spoke once more. "We probably should get ready soon though. I don't want a lecture from EDI about the importance of being on time."

Kaidan chuckled at the idea before getting up. "Alright, to the shower. We'll save time if we take one together."

"We're going to be so fucking late," Shepard laughed, though he didn't object to his husband's plan.

Without bothering to pick up their scattered clothing, they stood. Each man took one last glance at the photo on the table, returning their past selves' smiles before disappearing into their bedroom.


End file.
